Crown of Glory
by YunaDax
Summary: Rachel attends the National Police and Fire Games - Sequal to Around, Behind, Up and Through.


Author - The Julesmonster who is trying to reclaim her crown as the Queen of   
Fluff  
  
Title - Crown of Glory  
  
Date - 20/7/00  
  
Summery - Rach attends the National Police and Fire Games - sequel to   
Around Behind Up and Through.  
  
Disclaimer - well the people in this fic own themselves, well the REAL ones   
anyways, I can still dream about the Rachel and Frank dolls though. Rat the   
Cat is also mine :)  
  
Authors Note - This is a sequel of sorts to Around Behind Up and Through,   
Hell I felt like a little fluff :) I have also mixed the names of a few of   
my friends (first names only cos I didn't wanna incriminate anyone :) in   
here just for a bit of fun.  
  
Warning - Mild course langauge in here.. nothing we havn't heard them say   
before :)  
  
  
Crown of Glory  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rachel Goldstein groaned as she tried to make a resonable copy of the   
'Frank Holloway Trademark 5 Second Flat' knot in her tie. The more she tried  
to recreate the motions Frank had shown her, the more the lump around her   
neck resembled something Rat had transformed into a basketwarmer sometime   
last week. Tugging futiley at the knot-gone-wrong she tried just about   
everything to undo it, short of raiding the kitchen cupboards for the   
scissors, before giving up and reefing the material over her head and   
throwing it in disgust in the corner. Sighing she headed for her bedroom and   
raided the 'Horseland' bag, pulling out a navy blue elastic slip-over-your-  
head-and-it-still-looks-like-a-decent-tie pre-tied tie, and slipping it over   
her head. Checking out her reflection in her mirror she smiled.   
  
*Much better than last time* she thought happily as she slipped a faded old   
jumper over her head and headed downstairs for a quick coffee before Frank   
arrived.  
  
Filling the jug with water, Rachel also filled Rat's bowl with catfood,  
making sure his water was full and his basket was clean for the day he would   
be spending at home. As much as she wanted to take her beloved cat with her,   
she knew that while she was in the ring, Frank would be looking after Rat,   
and knowing Frank something would happen. She didn't know what, but where   
Frank was concerned, anything was possible! Hearing the jug boiling she   
poured herself a mug of steaming coffee before sitting at the breakfast bar   
and mulling over the program for the day. The more she read, the more nervous   
she became. She'd been in horse-shows before, hell she'd even done WELL in   
them before, but she'd never been in something as big as this. Never the   
Police and Fire National Games. She hadn't really wanted to enter, but   
pestering from Jeff and Helen, and most of all Frank (who she assumed had   
come up with the crazy idea in the first place) had persuaded her, heck,   
conned was the better word, promising her a case of beer if she nabbed a   
medal.  
  
A beeping horn startled her out of her reverie, causing her to jump   
and nearly spill her coffee.   
  
" Shit!" she exclaimed, stuffing the program into her dufflebag, grabbing   
her coat off its hook, and sculling the last of her coffee, she cuddled Rat,   
told him to be a good Kitty, and took off towards the waiting car.   
  
"Gez, Rach, in a bit of a state are we?" Frank smirked as he changed seats,   
catching the dufflebag Rachel had thrown at him and tossing it into the   
backseat.  
  
" Shut it Frank, I wouldn't even BE in this mess if it weren't for you and   
you're stupid 'But Rach, ya did so well at the last horse thing' stunt you   
pulled RIGHT in front of Jeff" She snapped back, nerves making her sharp   
remarks even more fatal than usual. Frank made a mental note to cut out the   
wisecracks as they drove towards the stables, Rachel's nerves making her   
driving just a little more hairy than Frank would have liked.  
  
" Jesus Rach! Slow down a bit will ya!?" He cried as they narrowly missed a   
truck while rounding a corner at high speed.  
  
" Well we wouldn't be running late if it weren't for YOU picking me up late!"  
she snapped back, pulling the car sharply to the left to negotiate the   
driveway to the stables. Slamming on the brakes she grabbed her gear and   
leapt out of the car, leaving Frank to wander off by himself to find the   
horsetruck...again.  
  
Swinging open the massive wooden doors of the stables Rachel tossed   
her things in corner and headed towards the tack room to pick up her gear.   
Switching on the light she gazed in awe at the rows of gleaming leather   
before finding the saddles and bridles she was supposed to be using and   
adding them to the growing pile of things in the corner by the doors.   
Heading back into the stable complex she looked at the names on the doors,   
searching for the elusive Flash Toby that she was supposed to be riding.   
Nearing the end of the stables she finally found the gorgeous animal, and   
offered him a carrot from her pocket before slipping his halter over his   
satiny head. She mentally thanked Camilla again for letting her use her   
wonderful horses as she lead 'Toby' towards the truck that Frank was parking   
at a very strange angle.  
  
" Hey Frank, nice parking!" she yelled as he carefully jumped down from the   
cabin and noticed, for the first time, that he had parked the big truck at   
a 45 degree angle to the stable doors.  
  
" Oh well, you know I can't drive, let alone park!" he shot back, thankful   
that her nerves seemed to have settled for the time being. He opened the   
tailgate and tossed Rachel's gear in the tack compartment while his partner   
loaded the horse, carefully tying him up before closing the partition and   
finally the massive tailgate. Doing one last check of the stables for things   
she had forgotten Rachel headed back to the truck and climbed in.  
  
" So where are we off too this time?" Frank questioned as he turned the key   
in the ignition, smiling as the giant truck roared once again to life.   
Pulling out her program from her dufflebag Rachel looked at the cover.  
  
" Eastern Creek, just off the M4, shouldn't take us too long to get there   
should it?" she asked as they lumbered down the gravel drive of the stables.  
  
"Nah, its just round the corner" he replied, pulling the truck onto the main   
road and revving the engine.  
  
45 minutes, and many arguments later Frank admitted they were lost.  
  
" Well its not MY fault you can't navigate!" he exclaimed in frustration.  
  
" How am I supposed to navigate with a street directory that belongs in the   
national museum!" she shot back.  
  
" I can't help it if I never drive and therefore don't NEED a current UBD"  
  
" There's good reasons for me not letting you drive"  
  
" Yeah like?"  
  
" Like the time you nearly crashed the car when I was away on leave, that   
replacement told me ALL about it!"  
  
" I only drove cos he REFUSED to drive!"  
  
" Yeah and there's the time you drove me home after the Lipinski brothers   
and nearly took out a 4wheel drive coming the other way"  
  
" He was on MY side of the road!"  
  
" yeah yeah whatever ya reckon... look, turn here!" she exclaimed as they   
passed a sign with 'Police and Fire Games This Way' in big bold letters   
printed on it. Frank slammed on the brakes, causing a barrage of hooves on   
the floor behind them in reply.  
  
" Gez Frank.. take it easy!" Rachel cried as she braced herself against the   
seat.  
  
Half an hour later they pulled into the Equestrian Complex, following   
the parking officials direction to a parking bay. Rachel leapt out of the   
truck in such a hurry, that she twisted her ankle on the landing.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried as she rolled to one side clutching her now throbbing   
ankle.   
  
"FRAAAANKKKKK!" Frank popped his head around the front of the truck to see   
him partner rolling on the ground clutching one blackbooted ankle.   
  
"Gez Rach, I thought you'd have learnt by my mistakes about that first step,  
its a doozy!" he smirked as he grabbed the firstaid kit out of the cabin.   
Rachel struggled to remove her boot, pulling it at all angles and wincing   
at the pain before giving up and waiting for Frank to return with the first   
aid kit.  
  
"Frank, my boots' stuck" Frank looked at her as if she'd just become the most  
wanted murderer in all of Sydney. Grimacing Rachel explained the situation.  
  
" Frank, I need you to pull my boot off, I can't do it from here, just.. just  
... OUCH! Not that hard!" she cried as he pulled a little too hard. Finally   
after much pulling, grimacing and more pulling, the boot slid off revealing   
a rapidly swelling ankle.  
  
" aw shit Frank, I can't ride with this!" Rachel laid back on the grass,   
disappointment written all over her features.  
  
" Nonsense! " Frank said as he knelt beside her, gently picked up her foot   
in one hand and a bandage in the other. " Look if we strap it well enough,   
it'll support it enough for ya to get through the day, Rach ya can't quit   
now, the whole Water Police is counting on ya!" he empathized, meaning that   
if Jeff found out that they had pulled the day off for the competition, and   
then didn't compete, they'd both be wearing Jeff's bootmarks for the rest   
of the year. Groaning Rachel sat up and looked at Frank, mulling the   
situation over in her head before nodding and letting him strap her ankle.   
  
" Competitor number 73 please report to the dressage marshaling area please,   
competitor number 73" the loudspeaker boomed as Rachel managed to wrestle   
her boot back on and tentatively stand.  
  
"Shit Frank, I'm number 75, quick help me grab 'Toby' and get him ready!"   
she shouted as she hobbled towards the Tack compartment. Frank managed to   
untie the horse and lead him down the ramp as gear started to emerge from   
the tack compartment. Saddles, bridles, brushes, jackets, bandages, and   
just about everything a horsey person could ever need lay spread on the   
grass by the time Rachel was finished. Unfortunately due to a severe lack   
of time, Rachel saddled and bridled her horse, got Frank to brush around   
the gear, bandaged Toby's legs and got Frank to paint his hooves before   
shrugging her jacket on, slipping on her competitor number, fastening her   
helmet and limping back to wear Frank was waiting to give her a leg-up.  
  
" Thanks" she said as she settled into the saddle, not really ready to go   
and compete, but knowing she had little choice in the matter.  
  
" Competitor number 75 please report to the dressage marshaling area.   
Competitor number 75."  
  
" That's you Rach" Frank said as he handed her her gloves. Rachel slipped   
her gloves on before taking the reins and starting off towards the marshaling  
area. Suddenly left with nothing to do Frank idelly followed her, finding an   
inconspicuous seat in the back of the stands to watch from.  
  
Entering the marshaling area a steward approached Rachel for her   
gearcheck.  
  
" Name, rank, department and number, please"  
  
" Senior Constable Rachel Goldstein, I'm a detective with the Sydney Water   
Police, number 75" Rachel said as she adjusted her reins. The steward   
checked the gear for rips, stress points and frayed stitching before waving   
Rachel through.  
  
" Ring 2, good luck" the steward said as she turned and met the next   
competitor. Rachel steered Toby towards the second sand arena, watching in   
awe as the horse currently in the arena performed a perfect set of movements.   
Her hope started to sink as she saw the standard of riders here was higher   
than any she had ever competed against. Then she spied a face in the stands,  
Franks, followed by a series of more familiar faces. Helen, Tayler, Gavin,   
and even Jeff were all watching her. Her heart swelled with pride as she   
saw them wave. They had all wrangled time off to see her ride, she was that   
important to them, that and it was a good excuse to get out of the office   
with all the time all of them had owing. Returning her eyes to the arena,   
Rachel saw the previous horse finish its test and leave. Hearing the bell   
she took a deep breath and headed in. Entering the arena at a trot she   
halted in the exact center and saluted the judges. Her mind worked in   
overdrive as she guided Toby through the movements. Halt at X, proceed at   
working trot, canter at B, circle at C, back to trot at E, change diagonal   
at K. From the stands Frank held his breath. He'd helped Rachel work on   
this test for weeks preceding the competition, spending endless hours   
calling out the movements as she practiced. He murmured the movements in   
order as she rode them, as if just doing so would help her remember. He   
exhaled as the once again halted and saluted, then left the arena, leaving   
forward and patting Toby on the neck as she did so.   
  
Exiting the dressage area Rachel was engulfed in her friends appraises.  
  
" Great work Rachel, Wonderful ride, you looked gorgeous out there" That   
one of course from Tayler.   
  
"So, What's next?" Helen asked as they started to walk back towards the   
truck. Rachel's mind drew a blank and she looked towards Frank.  
  
" Ahh, showjumping at 1oclock I think" he replied, digging around in his   
pocket for the program that he had found on his seat.  
  
" Great! Time for lunch, I'm STARVING!" Rachel said wearily as she slid   
off her horse, careful not to put any weight on her sore ankle as she did   
so. Unfortunately Jeff noticed.  
  
" Goldstein, what have you done to yourself?"   
  
Frank covered for her as her face started to resemble the shade of beetroot.  
  
" She, ahh, got kicked by Toby loading him this morning boss. Copped her   
right in the ankle" he lied, hoping Jeff wouldn't see through him, but   
knowing that Rachel now owed him big time.  
  
" Ahh I see, you alright then?" Jeff asked her as she hobbled around Toby,   
loosening his gear and tying him to the truck.  
  
" Yeah Boss, just a little sore that's all, nothin' to worry about. Now...  
Lunch! I'm HUNGRY!" she swiftly changed the subject. Soon after they were   
all seated in the cafe eating sandwiches and watching the competitors on the  
cross-country course.   
  
" Gez, looks tough" Helen mentioned as a rider took a tumble at the Water   
combination.  
  
" mmm yeah sure does" Rachel replied softly. She had walked the course a   
few days ago, memorizing the jumps and routes she would take to minimize   
time and penalties and knew how tough it would be out there. Frank glanced   
at his watch, noticing the time and tactfully mentioning that he and Rachel   
should get back to the truck and ready for the next event.   
  
Arriving back at the truck, Rachel changed the saddle and bridle on   
Toby before once more getting a leg-up from Frank and landing again in the   
saddle.  
  
" Competitor number 75 report to the Showjumping marshaling area, number 75"  
the loudspeaker erupted.  
  
" That's you again" Frank said as he watched her fuss with her helmet.   
  
" yeah yeah I know.. give us a minute" she said while she tightened the   
chinstrap. Showjumping was not her best event and she knew that she'd have   
to go clear to remain in the contention for the major medals.   
  
" Good luck!" Frank mentioned as they headed off together to the marshaling  
area. Rachel smiled down at him from the saddle, ever so thankful that he   
was there to support her. As she entered the marshaling area Frank left to   
find his other colleagues and nab a good seat.  
  
" What position is she in?" Jeff asked as he sat down.   
  
" Fourth, and if she goes clear, she'll stay there" Frank murmured as Rachel   
entered the ring, cantering Toby around in a large circle while she waited   
for the starting bell. As they approached each jump Frank once again held   
his breath, his heart in his throat the entire time. Once again she was   
faultless, sailing smoothly over the obstacles. Only once did she knock a   
rail, Frank's heart felt like it would explode as he saw the rail shudder   
in its cup, rocking violently before settling once again into its original   
position, staying in place. A cheer erupted as she galloped through the   
finish line. Grinning like a madwoman Rachel gave Toby a huge hug and left   
the ring. More cheers and congratulations followed her back to the truck   
where she prepared for the third and final event, the cross country.   
  
" Where 'bouts am I ?" She asked Frank as she once again changed Toby's   
gear.  
  
" Fourth" Frank said, he wasn't sure how she thought she was going, but he   
knew how nervous she was about the final event. The Cross country was the   
most dangerous, more risky event in the whole competition, the course taking   
its toll on many of the riders and horses. Rachel seemed surprised to hear   
she was doing so well, but dismissed it as her ankle started to throb with   
more intensity. Grimacing she limped over to the cabin of the truck and   
rummaged around in her dufflebag before pulling out a package of pills and   
popping two of them into her hand. Grabbing her waterbottle, she swallowed   
the pills with a mouthful of water before carefully jumping down and   
plonking on the grass.   
  
"Hey Frank, you got any ice up there?" she asked as she sipped her water.  
  
" Yeah its in with the beers, why?" he replied, idelly wondering what she   
would want ice for.  
  
" Its the ankle, its hurting like hell again" she replied, taking another   
swig of her water and getting comfortable against the tree she was leaning   
against.  
  
" you sure you want to keep going?" Jeff asked gently, seeing that one of   
his officers was in pain never did anything for his air of authority.  
  
" Yeah, if Frank'll get me that ice, and I've just popped some Neurofen's,   
I'll be right as rain in a jiffy" Rachel replied as she willed Frank to   
hurry up with the ice. Almost as soon as she had finished speaking Frank   
leapt out of the back of the truck, lugging an esky with him. Plonking next   
to Rachel he lifted the lid of the esky, revealing more ice than Rachel   
could have ever thought would fit into such a small space.  
  
" We aint gonna get that boot off again" Rachel sighed wearily as she leant   
back against the tree.  
  
" Elementry my dear Goldstein, we shall just leave it on!" he replied as he   
lifted her foot, boot and all, and gently placed it in the esky. Rachel   
grimaced as the cold aggravated the pain, then sighed as the throbbing   
subsided to a numbness.   
  
"Number 75 please report to the Cross Country area, calling number 75" the   
loudspeaker announced a short while later, causing everyone to jump from   
their sprawled out states on the suncovered grass.   
  
"SHIT!" Rachel exclaimed as the tried to extricate her booted foot from the   
esky. All hands were on deck to get Toby ready again and Rachel back in the   
saddle.   
  
" How's the ankle?" Helen asked as they all walked towards the marshaling   
area.  
  
" At the moment, great, I can't feel a thing down there, but you might   
wanna get back to me at the end of this" Rachel smiled nervously.   
Cross-country was the most thrilling, yet most dangerous thing she had ever   
willingly participated in.   
  
" number 75?" the steward asked as they approached the area.  
  
" Yep that's me" Rachel replied, smiling nervously once more at her friends   
before heading off to the starting area.  
  
" You'll be right mate! Good Luck!" Frank called towards her back as she   
entered the starting box.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath as the starter counted backward from 5.   
Hearing the 'Go!' Toby shot out of the starting box, slightly unseating her   
as they raced towards the first jump. Up and over they went as Toby took   
charge and they galloped onwards. Rachel's heart was in her throat as she   
tried to regain control. More jumps came and went as Rachel fought for   
control. Panic started to grip her as the water jump loomed up ahead.   
She desperately tried to gain control as it raced closer, tugging futile on   
the reins and trying to slow the frantic pace they were going at. All of a   
sudden Toby's hoof slid on the clay in front of the jump, causing them to   
hit the logs chest first. Already slightly out of the saddle in her   
attempts to control her horse, Rachel flew head first into the jump, falling   
over the logs before hitting the water with an almighty splash. The crowd   
gasped as they saw the rider hit the water, medics started moving and a   
group of the competitors friends started running towards the fallen women.   
  
Rachel groaned as she sat up in the water, her ankle resuming its   
throbbing adding to the collection of throbs that were emanating from   
numerous areas of her now very bruised body. Wincing she stood and hobbled   
out of the water, waving off the paramedics and her colleagues at the same   
time. Accepting a leg-up from the bloke who'd caught Toby she once again   
righted herself in the saddle and this time took control of events. Kicking   
him into a canter they approached the dreaded water jump for a second time,   
this time clearing it with ease before splashing through the water and onto   
the rest of the course. A thunderous applause followed her at each jump,   
the spectators amazed that one would have the courage to continue after   
such a fall.   
  
Moments later they were across the finish line where once again   
Rachel as engulfed with people, this time not only her friends, but other   
spectators, officials, and paramedics were all concerned as to how she felt   
and what on earth went wrong. Having officially finished for the day Rachel   
rode stiffly back to the trailer, her aches and bruises making themselves   
even more known now that adrenaline no longer dulled the pain. Wincing she   
slid out of the saddle, landing in a heap on the ground as Frank managed to   
tie Toby up to the truck. Helen helped her up and she gratefully plonked   
down by her tree, watching Frank and Tayler untack Toby and throw him some   
hay.   
  
" Well you've got a whole 13 minutes before they announce the places" Jeff   
stated, looking at his watch. Rachel seemed to remember the fact that she   
was actually here to try and win a medal for her station, the last event   
turning into a contest of survival of the fittest just to even finish. The   
time passed ever so slowly and just as they thought the time would never   
come the loudspeaker once again roared to life.  
  
" You're attention please ladies and gentlemen. The places for the 2000   
National Police and Fire Games will now be announced. In 10th place, Sarah   
Trundle from the Perth Police center. In 9th place, Erin Wilmark from the   
Hobart City Police Headquarters, in 8th place, Sonia Reader from the Sydney   
Police Center, in 7th place, Christianna Crawford from the Melbourne Fire   
Department, in 6th Place Jaye Cruise from the Maroopna Police Station.." on   
and on the loudspeaker droned, and Rachel was sure her name wouldn't be   
mentioned.  
  
"... 3rd place Camilla Surry from Norwagious Fire Department, 2nd place   
Percy Hargraves from the Brisbane Mounted Police brach, and 1st place,   
Rachel Goldstein from the Sydney Water Police. Could all placegetters   
please report to the dressage marshaling area for the presentation. Thank   
you and congratulations to all our winners."  
  
" Congratulations Rachel, Way to Go Rach!, Goldie you did us proud" echoed   
through Rachel's happy brain as her friends helped her too her feet and   
they slowly moved towards the marshaling area. Moments later a proud Rachel   
Goldstein stood at the top of the podium, wet, grass stained, and   
incredibly happy.  
  
" I still don't know how ya did it!" Frank exclaimed as they loaded Toby   
onto the truck some time later.   
  
" Yeah well cos Toby bolted at the start, we picked up so much time they   
even when I did fall off, the penalties didn't cancel out the massive time   
we'd made up. I mean everyone else went out really slow and ended up with   
heaps of time penalties. Then we went out, totally flew through the first   
3/4 of the course, had a slight altercation with a water jump, then finished   
with plenty of time to spare." Rachel explained from her comfy spot on the   
sunbaked grass. Helen, Jeff, Tayler and Gavin had all taken off home   
already, leaving Frank to fix Toby up while Rachel relaxed, if not somewhat   
stiffly and sore, on the grass.  
  
" I dunno Rach, you still cease to amaze me" Frank smiled as the tailgate   
slammed shut. Smiling he held out his hand, offering to help her up.   
Smiling in return, she accepted his offer, levering herself back onto her   
feet and into the cabin.  
  
" I dunno Francis, I bet I had ya worried out there"  
  
" Nah way"  
  
" Yep I bet you were scared"  
  
" You're dreamin again Rachel"  
  
" Nup, I saw your face, you were worried!"  
  
" Was not!"  
  
" Was"  
  
"Wasn't"  
  
" Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
Toby stomped his hooves at the racquet and reminded them what they were   
there for. As the sun set the weary driver, his prizewinning companion, and   
their trustworthy, well maybe not, steed, headed home.  
  
The End!  
  
Twas fluffy, Twas scary, Twas slightly romantic.. well maybe not... what   
did yas think?   
  
  
  



End file.
